zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Kotone Atsudo
Kotone Atsudo (圧動琴音 Atsudo Kotone) is a second year student of U.A. High School in the Department of Heroes class. Her hero name is the PSI Hero: Esper and her Quirk is Mental, allowing her to use psionic abilities, with some limitations. She inherited the Quirk from her mother, a former Pro Hero. Physical description Kotone is a tall teenage girl with bright crimson skin, pointed ears, a long, spaded devil-like tail and dark brown-red, curved horns sprouting from either side of her head. She as long, lilac colored hair with two braids over her shoulders and a braided bun, with the rest of her hair hanging loose over her back. The under side of her hair is a darker shade of lilac. She also wears two lime green clips to keep some of her bangs out of her eyes, which are bright pink with black sclera. Her horns glow bright pink when utilizing her powers. Her typical civilian outfit consists of a single dress with a navy blue top and black skirt, a silver and green bracelet, pink leg warmers and grey, high heeled boots. She also has a small brown purse with an image of Abra. During school hours, she wears the typical U.A. school uniform or PE uniform during training. Her hero costume consists of a royal purple qipao-like gown with lime green lining, black shorts, black thigh-high leggings and white boots with a matching lime green trim. She also has a brown belt and pouch around her waist and white arm-length gloves. Over the qipao, she wears a long, black trench coat with white trim around the collar and large sleeves. In her hero costume, she wears her hair in a high ponytail and has lime green ribbons around her horns. Personality Kotone is a very upbeat, selfless and kind girl who aspires greatly to be a hero. During school lessons or dire situations, Kotone takes things seriously and rarely looses her cool. Since her first year, she has become more level-headed and experienced with combat and hero work, able to take information in quickly and make quick decisions. She is extremely compassionate, kind and thoughtful, especially to her friends. After moving into dorms, she excitedly offers to make bento box lunches for her friends, as long as they contribute ingredients in exchange. She does have a tendency to overstep her bounds with her friends, scolding them like an older siblings for major and minor infractions such as slacking on homework assignments or general untidiness. The only subject that drastically changes Kotone's demeanor is when her mother is brought up in conversation. For this reason, Kotone chooses not to inform people of her mother's identity, in hopes of disassociating herself with her mother's Pro Hero career and discouraging gossip that she may end up just like her mother. Despite this, she still loves her mother dearly and visits her as often as she can. Abilities Powers *'Quirk - Mental:' Kotone's Quirk, which she inherited from her mother, gives her psionic abilities. Kotone is only able to use one of these psionic abilities at a time. Overusing her powers or trying to use more than one at a time gives her nosebleeds and terrible migraines. **'Telekinesis:' Kotone is able to move objects, people and matter with her mind. However, her telekinesis is limited based on the size or number of objects she wishes to manipulate as well as the distance. ***'Levitation:' As a subset of this, Kotone is able to levitate herself and currently up to three others. **'Force field generation:' Kotone can generate pink spherical force fields of energy around herself to shield herself from physical and energy attacks. The largest she can make a shield is large enough to fit roughly twenty people. She cannot move while generating shields large enough to protect herself, however, she can move if generating smaller shields. They are mostly impenetrable, but a strong enough force can break through them. Additionally, the shield will lose its integrity and break more easily if her concentration is disturbed or she is knocked unconscious. She is also able to utilize her shields as offensive weapons. For large shields, she can only generate one at a time, but can generate at least three at a time for smaller shields. Skills *'Keen intellect:' While no genius, Kotone is a very intelligent student at U.A., fully dedicated to her pursuit of becoming a Pro Hero both through physical training and rigorous studying. She is very analytical in battle, especially with how to best utilize her Quirk to achieve her goals and has a keen strategic mind, able to make quick decisions in battle and analyze her opponent's Quirk and capabilities. *'Psionic combat:' Kotone is well versed in utilizing her psionic abilities in tandem with physical combat. Her style of combat is typically medium to long range. *'Cooking:' One of Kotone's major hobbies is cooking, in particular bento boxes. She loves looking up new recipes and techniques for making cute bento boxes for herself and sometimes for her friends. Weaknesses *'Quirk limitations:' Despite the broad range and power of her Quirk, there are several limitations. She cannot use telekinesis and generate force fields at the same time. However, through U.A.'s training, she is slowly working to overcome these limitations and improve her Quirk. *'Close combat:' Due to her preference for medium to long range combat, Kotone's short range combat suffers, though she is slowly learning to make up for this by utilizing smaller shields as physical and offensive weapons. Trivia *Kotone is a Japanese name for girls. 琴 Koto, refers to a type of musical instrument similar to a harp, and 音 ne, means "sound". *Her surname, Atsudo, is made up of the characters 圧 atsu, meaning "pressure" and 動 do, meaning "motion", in reference to her psionic abilities. *Kotone's design is based on the eredar from World of Warcraft and a classic devil. *Kotone loves Pokémon. **Her favorite Pokémon is Abra. **Her hero name is also a reference to Pokémon, "Esper" being the Japanese name for Psychic type Pokémon. Esper is also a term used to refer to people with supernatural or paranormal abilities, often psychic in nature. *Her favorite foods are udon and mochi. **She also loves bento, both eating and making. Category:My Hero Academia characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans